To Sakura
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Toh, dia juga pergi bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Sakura masih ingat, dulu Naruto pernah berjanji akan melamarnya bila sudah mempunyai banyak uang tabungan. Maka dari itu ia akan bersabar dan rela kehilangan sosok Naruto di malam specialnya. Untuk tahun ini saja, biarlah Naruto tidak hadir di hari jadinya. Cuma berharap dia hadir/OOC/AU/Typos/Special for Sakura B'day, 28 march 2016
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing. NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & Friendship. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 _Special for Sakura Haruno._

 _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura ^_^_

* * *

 **To Sakura**

* * *

Usai memberesi buku-bukunya, wanita itu lekas mengunci _resleting tas_ nya dengan tergesa. Dahi Ino berkerut tebal melihat sahabat merah mudahnya itu tampak sedang terburu-buru. Baru juga selesai kuliah, dan dia memilih langsung pergi. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang terlihat lebih sibuk.

" _Forehead,_ mau kemana? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tenten ikut melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah bersiap untuk pergi. "Ayolah, kita ngumpul dulu sebentar.."

Sakura menjinjing tas miliknya. "Lain kali saja, hari ini aku tidak punya waktu." Ia menjawab sambil melempar senyum tak enak pada Ino dan Tenten yang ada di sana. Hal ini jauh lebih penting dari apapun, karena ini hari terakhir _mereka_ bersama, sebelum _dia_ pergi ke luar kota untuk mengejar pekerjaan.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Bertemu Naruto.." Dan benar saja perkiraan Ino. Pasti Naruto, pacarnya yang model terkenal itu. Tenten berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan. Menurutnya hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di kalangan mereka.

Ino mencibir tak senang. "Lihatlah, siapa di sini yang punya pacar tampan dari kalangan atas." Tenten tergelak mendengarnya. Sakura tertawa sesaat, lalu menatap Ino dan Tenten dengan wajah memelas. Ino mengibaskan tangan disamping wajah. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, pergilah sana." Ia mengusir perempuan itu.

"Maaf ya, teman-teman.." Usui berkata, Sakura bergegas membuka langkah. Ia keluar dari lokal dengan langkah tergesa. Yap, karena Naruto pasti sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang _Konoha University._ Naruto tidak masuk menjemputnya karena alasan dia seorang model tersexy di tahun kini. Berani masuk, maka siap-siap menerima sambutan gila dari para gadis _Konoha University._

Pandangan Ino dan Tenten teralih ke arah pintu kala seseorang muncul dari luar sana. Dia seorang wanita, dan kini tengah melangkah dengan gontai menghampiri meja mereka.

"Shion, ada apa?" Ino tak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa arti dari raut wajah yang Shion pasang. Apalagi itu kalau bukan beban fikiran. 850% masalah laki-laki.

Shion menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku bingung.." Ia membuang nafas. Lelah sekali rasanya.

Melirik Shion sesaat, kemudian Ino kembali berkutat dengan _Gedget Apple_ miliknya. Membuka kabar berita hari ini di _Sosmed._ "Apa yang yang membuatmu bingung?"

Shion memutar kepala pirangnya ke arah Ino. "Apa kau lupa besok hari apa, tanggal berapa dan bulan berapa?"

Ino cuek bebek dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Besok hari minggu, tanggal 28, bulan mar..." Seketika matanya melotot. "..ret." Hari ulang tahun sahabat merah mudanya. Sakura Haruno.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat.." Tenten menepuk jidat.

Shion mengeluh. "Kado apa yang bisa aku berikan kepada Sakura? Dia sudah punya segala _fashion,_ mana mungkin aku memberikan barang yang sama dengan barang yang sudah dia miliki." Ia memejamkan mata, lalu kembali di buka. Namun kali ini pancaran matanya tampak sayu dan tak bergairah, berbeda dari yang tadi.

Kala hendak turut membuka mulut, seketika pipi Ino memerah pekat saat _Aqumarine_ miliknya mendapat suguhan 'luar biasa' di layar _Gedget._ Shion bangun dengan cepat, dan melongokan kepala disamping wajah Ino. Bahkan Tenten juga ikut bergabung.

Ino mengepit hidung mungilnya diantara jempol dan telunjuk. Begitulah cara ia menahan cairan kental agar tak meluber keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Oh My... _Sexy Fox!"_ Kedua mata _Lavender_ milik Shion berubah menyerupai bentuk hati. Ia menjerit histeris melihat beberapa foto sexy _Naruto Namikaze_ yang di posting di _Sosmed._ Pria tampan berperut _Six Pack_ dan berdada bidang itu tengah berpose sambil memegang tengkuk menggunakan sebelah tangan, sementara satu tangannya yang tersisa digunakan untuk menarik pinggang celana. Sedikit memamerkan selangkangannya yang berotot.

 **Tess.. tess..**

"Ehh!" Ino segera tersadar ketika mendengar suara air menetes di dekatnya. Begitu menoleh ke samping kanan, ia langsung terkejut bukan main saat melihat Shion. "Hey, hidungmu!" Perempuan itu nyengir selebar cebgir kuda, mengabaikan hidungnya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah mesum. Tenten tertawa lepas melihat duo blonde tersebut. Heboh sekali mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir mungil itu mendaratkan kecupannya di pipi licin sang pria, sukses membuat empunya tertawa halus. "Pergi sekarang?" Perempuan itu bertanya padanya, dan ia jawab dengan anggukan. Ia berjalan mengelilingi mobil, menghampiri pintu sebelah kanan.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil, lalu masuk dan disusul oleh Naruto. Setelah masuk ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman. "Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyanya seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pria itu sedang menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Suatu tempat."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Bikin penasaran. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Naruto. "Selalu bilang seperti itu."

Terlalu nyaman dengan aroma tubuh Naruto, membuat Sakura terlena, hingga tak terasa kini mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan setelah menempuh perjalanan selama belasan menit. Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhnya, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura. Membangunkan wanita itu dari tidur sejenaknya.

Kelopak lentik itu terbuka. "Kita sudah sampai.." Bibir _Peach_ nya membentuk seulas senyum. Angin dan suara deburan ombak menyapa pendengarannya. Ini pantai. Tercium jelas dari aroma asin yang di tiup oleh angin. Inilah tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat pertemuan dan perpisahan.

Kedua tangan kurus itu merentang bebas, membirkan angin merusak tataan rambutnya. Kemeja pink muda yang ia pakai ikut beterbangan, namun tidak dengan rok mininya. Terlalu sempit untuk disingkap oleh angin. Naruto melingkarkan tangan kokohnya disekeliling pinggang Sakura. Menikmati angin pantai bersama sang kekasih.

"Naruto.." Sakura balas memeluk pinggang lelaki itu.

"Hm?"

Naruto turut melangkah bersama Sakura. "Kau tahu besok hari apa?"

"Hari minggu." Naruto menjawab seadanya, karena hanya itu yang ia tahu. Ohh.. satu lagi. Pengambilan foto di luar kota.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak adakah besok hari khusus?" Ia mencoba diam, dan memberi aba-aba. Berharap Naruto mengerti bahwa besok hari minggu, tanggal 28 Maret. Hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 23.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Ya, kau benar." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Besok adalah hari minggu, dan jam 08:00 aku harus ada di bandara.." Senyumnya pudar seketika. Jawaban Naruto tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Perkerjaan membuat Naruto lupa dengan segalanya. Termasuk hari ulang tahunnya.

Walau berat, namun Sakura tetap memaksa tersenyum. "Menginaplah di _apartemenku_ malam ini.."

"Hm?" Naruto menuntun Sakura duduk dipinggir pantai, tak jauh dari bibir pantai. Bahkan ketika bergelombang air sedingin es itu menyentuh ujung kaki mereka yang tengah bertelanjang. "Niatku memang seperti itu." Ia terkekeh geli.

"Huh, mesum." Sakura mencubit pelan pinggang Naruto.

"Kau bahkan lebih mesum dariku.." Naruto balas mengejek. Sakura memanyunkan bibir, dan melirik kekasih pirangnya itu dengan sebal. Memangnya wanita mana yang bisa menahan diri bila sudah melihat kesexyan tubuh Naruto. Kulitnya yang bewarna agak putih- kekungingan, rambut pirang layunya, mata sipitnya yang tajam dan menggoda bila sedang menatap, perut kotak, dada bidang dan bibir tipisnya yang merah. Kesempuraan langka itu yang membuat Sakura bergairah. Rela melakukan apapun untuk menikmati tubuh sexy pria itu.

Naruto tergelak dengan bangga karena telah mengalahkan Sakura..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Besok pacarmu akan pergi keluar kota untuk pemotretan?" Sakura mengangguk letih. "Astaga!" Ino tampak heboh sendiri. "Padahal besok hari ulang tahunmu, tapi pacarmu malah pergi." Ia mengoceh panjang lebar. Shion menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Cerewet sejak kecil.

"Ino! Sakura yang galau, kenapa kau yang baper?" Ino menoleh cepat, dan menatap Shion dengan mata berkilat tajam. Shion meringis. "Itu fakta.." Ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda. Bibir mungil Ino mengeluarkan desisan halus bak ular. Shion benar-benar membuatnya geram.

"BERISIK!" Bantal petak mendarat di wajah cantik Shion. Ino yang melemparnya. "Suka-suka aku, kenapa kau yang sewot. Dasar Nenek sihir.." Wajah cantik Ino mendapat gilir dicium oleh bantal. Ia memekik protes, tak terima dan kembali melempar bantal itu.

Peperangan saling melempar bantal pun terjadi. Bahkan terkadang ada yang memekik diantara Shion dan Ino, membuat Sakura mau tak mau turut tertawa menyaksikan kegaduhan dua sahabat blondenya. Mereka ribut sekali. Tapi setidaknya ada yang menghibur di hari istimewanya besok, biarpun tetap saja tak lengkap tanpa Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di jidat lebar Sakura. Ia tersenyum, lalu membuka mata. "Jangan pernah telat nelfon, okay." Pria itu mengangguk. Dia menarik pinggangnya, dan mendekapnya setelah itu. "Jaga kesehetan, awas kalau sampai jatuh sakit." Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Naruto. "Kali ini akan lama. 1 Minggu." Wangi _maskulin_ menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Naruto.."

Pria itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kau juga harus jaga kesehetan, aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepadamu." Jempolnya mengelus kulit wajah Sakura. Terasa lembut dan kenyal disentuhan jarinya.

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Menatap wajah tampan Naruto dari bawah. "Naru, apa kau benar-benar lupa?" Gelengan dari sana sukses mematahkan semangatnya. Gara-gara kesibukannya sebagai model, Naruto jadi melupakan hari istimewa malam ini. Sayang sekali. Tahun-tahun dulu dia juga sama sibuknya seperti tahun ini, hanya saja dulu dia tak pernah lupa. Berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan, dan akan bertunangan sekitar satu bulan lagi, baru kali ini Naruto lupa soal hubungan mereka. Terutama untuk hari ulang tahunnya.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan." Sakura mengangguk, dan ikut melangkah bersama Naruto. Mereka jalan beriringan. Wanita itu menggandeng tangan lebar sang pria dengan erat.

Saat tiba di depan gerbang bandara, Naruto berhenti, di ikuti oleh Sakura. "Sampai di sini saja, _manager_ ada di dalam menungguku.." Ucapnya seraya menangkup wajah Sakura. "Kau pulanglah, aku akan melihatmu dari sini." Ia tersenyum puas melihat sang kekasih mengangguk. Dia perempuan yang patuh.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan lupa menelfonku.."

"Iya, aku janji." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Jawaban yang sederhana, namun mampu membuatnya bahagia. "Sudah, cepat sana masuk ke mobilmu.."

Wanita itu menurut. Ia lekas kembali ke mobilnya, namun masih sempat memberi kecupan di pipi Naruto sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil. Rasanya kebersamaan mereka sepanjang malam tak berarti apa-apa. Berat bagi Sakura berpisah dari Naruto. Terutama di hari istimewanya malam ini.

Bersamaan dengan mobil merah itu melejit, berembus pula nafas Naruto. Sesaat ia masih berdiri sambil menatap kepergian mobil Sakura, sebelum kemudian membalik badan. Ketika nyaris melewati gerbang, tiba-tiba dua orang pria yang mengenakan topi masker membekap mulut Naruto, dan menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk dimasukan ke dalam mobil. Tempat yang cukup sepi menguntungkan para rampok keparat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berulang kali Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak pesawat Naruto lepas landas, tapi entah kenapa kekasihnya itu tak kunjung menghubungi, menjawab panggilan juga tidak. Jika diperkiraan, saat ini dia sudah tiba di kota tempatnya mengambil potret untuk majalah edisi bulan maret ini. Apa mungkin karena kelelahan makanya Naruto lupa, dia tertidur dan tak sempat menelfon. Sakura tetap mempositivekan fikiran. Ia percaya Naruto tidak bermain dibelakangnya. Pria itu pasti baik-baik saja di sana.

Sudah pukul 11:56, saatnya Sakura pulang dan istirahat. Tugas kuliah benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Mencari buku ini dan itu di setiap toko, itulah alasannya kenapa bisa pulang sampai selarut ini. "Huh, ini melelahkan.." Ia mengeluh di tengah menyusuri lorong koridor usai keluar dari lift.

Sakura menusukan kunci, lalu memutar kenop sampai pintu terbuka. Begitu masuk ia membuka mantel silver dari tubuh mungilnya, setelah itu menggantungnya di lemari dekat pintu. Sakura masuk sambil mengenakan sandal rumahan. Ruang tamu yang gelap, membuatnya tak bisa melihat disekitarnya dengan jelas.

Perempuan itu menekan _saklar_ yang terletak dipojok dinding.

 **Kliik!**

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY..."**

Dan, betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika lampu menyala. Semua teman terkedatnya ada di dalam _apartement_ nya, berkumpul ramai-ramai sambil menyambut kepulangannya dengan serentak. Ino tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah _Cake_ bulat berlapis coklat dan beberapa buah _Cherry_ diatasnya. Lilin berbentuk angka 23 tertaruh di tengah _Cake_ , namun tak menyala.

Shion buru-buru menyalakan korek api, lalu menyalurkan api tersebut pada sumbu lilin.

Sakura tampak tak percaya dengan semua ini. Tak hanya para teman perempuan, namun teman laki-lakinya juga hadir. Ini kejutan yang luar biasa. Pantas saja seharian ini ia disibukan dengan alasan ini dan itu, ternyata ini toh penyebabnya. Pintar sekali cara Ino mengalihkan fikirannya.

"Kyaaaaah! _Forehead_ , selamat ulang tahun." Ino berlari mengejar Sakura, sementara Shion menjadi pengganti memegang kue ulang tahun.

Sakura tertawa, dan balas memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Terimakasih, Ino- _Pig.._ "

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura.." Seperti biasa. Berkata datar, wajah datar dan senyum datar. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Sambutan yang hangat bagi Sakura.

"Tiup lilinnya.."

"Ahh! Iya, ayo tiup lilinnya."

Sakura terkikik. "Baiklah, baik.."

"Berdo'a dulu.." Sai mengingatkan. Sakura memejamkan kedua mata, dan mulai mengucapkan do'a dari dalam hati. Begitu selesai, matanya kembali terbuka.

"Apa yang kau minta!?"

Sakura menatap Ino dengan jahil. "Rahasia.." Jawabannya sukses membuat perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu mendengus. Ia tahu ini menyebalkan, tapi alangkah baiknya bila ia tetap bungkam. Toh, sudah pasti Naruto yang ada di dalam do'a nya.

"Tiup lilinnya sekarang." Lee bersorak dengan semangat. Lelaki itu tak sabar lagi ingin menyantap _Cake_ super lezat itu.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya.." Tenten bertepuk tangan, sedikit di iringi dengan irama nyanyian. Sakura mengulum senyum, lalu memposisikan lilin dan bibirnya. Bersiap meniup lilin angka 23 tersebut.

 **Hutfhhh~**

Lilin tersebut mati, selanjutnya suara riuh dari tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Sekelabat, bayangan Naruto melintas dalam benak Sakura, seketika membuatnya berhenti tersenyum dan malah kembali murung. Sangat disayangkan sekali Naruto tidak ada di hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran lelaki bermata sipit itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan itu juga untuk masa depan mereka. Naruto pernah berjanji akan melamarnya jika sudah menabung banyak uang, dan Sakura akan bersabar menunggu sampai hari itu tiba.

Ino menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Jangan sedih begitu, disinikan sudah ada kami semua.." Perempuan merah muda itu tersenyum haru. Sungguh beruntung dirinya memiliki teman seperti mereka. "Lupakan masalahmu, dan silahkan buka kado dari kami semua." Sakura kaget kala Sai membuka kain yang menutup kado untuknya. "Memang hanya satu, tapi ini akan membuatmu kembali ceria. Percayalah."

"B-besar sekali.." Sakura tercengang. "Apa isinya? Mesin cuci? Kulkas? Atau Teddy Bear?" Tenten tergelak mendengarnya.

Ino menuntun Sakura. "Sudah, jangan banyak omong, kau buka saja." Ia mendorong-dorong perempuan itu. Mendekatkannya pada letak kado berukuran satu kali orang dewasa tersebut, dengan tulisan raksasa _To Sakura_ di depannya.

Sakura tampak ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia tergugah. Penasaran dengan isi kado dari teman-temannya. Apa isinya? Kenapa besar sekali? Tidak mungkin Teddy Bear, karena ia sudah memiliki Teddy Bear ukuran sebesar kado ini. Naruto yang menghadiahkannya saat ulang tahunnya di tahun kemarin.

Bungkus kado itu mulai di lucuti. Sakura melakukannya dengan sabar dan perlahan. Ino membekap mulut. Berusaha menahan tawa. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena itu.

Begitu terbuka, sedetik kemudian Sakura dibuat terpaku dengan isi kado tersebut. Matanya membulat, lidahnya kaku, tenggorokannya tercekat. Bagaimana tidak. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya ada di dalam kotak itu, yang bahkan kini sedang menatapnya dengan mulut disumpal.

"N-naruto..."

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya. Saat berdiri dihadapan Sakura, ia menyorongkan wajah pada wanita itu. Tentu Sakura mengerti. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membuka sumpalan di mulut Naruto, lalu giliran tali yang mengingat kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Sakura menengadah dengan tatapan antara percaya dan tak percaya. Sulit untuk di pahami. Katanya Naruto pergi ke luar kota selama satu minggu untuk pemotretan. Lalu apa sekarang? Dia ada di sini, bahkan sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

 **Grepph!**

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik dada bidang Naruto. "Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Naruto-ku?" Ia bertanya tanpa bergeming dari sana. Wangi _maskulin_ khas Naruto yang menahannya agar tak beranjak. Baru sehari tak bertemu rasanya sudah serindu ini.

 **SRING!**

 _Safir_ tajam itu berkilat. "Dia!" Sasuke termangu saat mendapat tatapan bengis dari Naruto. "Si bokong bebek itu yang menculikku.." Sakura mengitip Sasuke dengan lirikan. Enggan rasanya meninggalkan dada Naruto. Ini terlalu hangat dan nyaman. "Ahh! Mayat hidup itu juga." Sai ikut menjadi tersangka. Mata Naruto begerak jeli meneliti satu-persatu siapa saja orang yang menculiknya saat di bandara. "Hahh, si mata putih itu juga!" Dahi Neji berkedut-kedut. "Si mahluk serba hijau itu juga!" Lee cengengesan. "Terakhir, si cempreng." Tenten membekap mulut. Kiba di kata si cempreng. Tapi memang itu kebenarannya.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari dada Naruto. "Jadi, mereka semua yang menculikmu.." Ia menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dari bawah. Tinggi badan pria itu 182 CM, sedangkan ia hanya 165 CM. Hanya cara mengangkat kepala baru bisa menghantarnya pada paras rupawan itu.

Naruto memasang raut putus asa. "Teman-temanmu itu jahat padaku. Mereka menyekapku di gudang, dan membiarkan aku kelaparan di tempat kumuh itu." Sakura tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Lelaki pirang itu mengadu padanya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

 **SRING!**

Tatapan memangsa itu mengarah pada Kiba. "Diam kau, gigi taring!" Kiba mendengus muak. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Toh, mereka juga salah karena telah menculik seorang model. Salahkan saja para wanita yang memerintahkan mereka untuk melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Huh, dia mengarang cerita." Neji mencibir pelan.

"Bawa sini!" Naruto merampas kue ulang tahun dari tangan Shion. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura. "Apapun yang mereka lakukan padaku, aku terima kok. Toh, semua ini juga untuk calon tunanganku yang sedang ulang tahun hari ini."

Mata Sakura memerah. Rasa ingin menangis, namun ia menahan diri agar tak merusak moment terindah ini.

Naruto menyentuh pipi Sakura, lalu mengelus lembut kulit halus tersebut. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura kusayang.." Kemudian ia mengecup kening lebar itu dengan penuh cinta. Orang disekitar yang menyaksikan mereka terlihat sedang menahan malu. Pipi mereka merona semua.

"Ahh! Romantisnya.." Ino terkagum-kagum. Tak terkira olehnya, ternyata pria setampan Naruto tidak sombong. Tak seperti yang di katakan Kiba padanya. Ia rasa Kiba hanya mengarang cerita. Begitulah orang kalau merasa dirinya tersaingi.

"Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku."

Naruto meletakan kue di tangannya ke atas meja. "Tidak, kau salah!" Sakura terlihat agak terkejut. "Aku tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang berbeda dari ini untukmu. Tapi.." Para lelakian itu meringis kala ia menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Gara-gara mereka rencanaku jadi gagal total."

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Heehee.. sorry gaes, kami juga disuruh." Ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Naruto muak melihatnya.

Ino terkikik geli. Rencanya berhasil. Sakura terlihat hidup kembali dengan kehadiran Naruto. Tak sia-sia perjuangannya bersama Shion menyiapkan kejutan ini. Bukan hal mudah membatalkan kontrak Naruto dengan kliennya. Harus mendapat ribuan omelan pedas dulu.

"Selagi ada kesempatan.." Shion menyambar lengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum malu-malu, sedangkan Sakura menghebuskan nafas. Siapa yang tidak cemburu bila melihat sang sahabat menye-menye dengan sang kekasih. "Selfie bareng yukk."

Naruto memutar mata. Lagi-lagi _fansgirl._ Bukan mudah menjadi seorang model. Kerap mendapat tatapan 'memangsa' dari para wanita yang melihat. Terbelih bila berada dekat dengan wanita seperti itu. Gemar meremas bokong karena alasan sexy. Naruto korban dari para _fansgirl_ gila itu _._ Tak hanya _fansgirl_ yang bersikap seperti itu, bahkan _fansboy_ nya juga sama. Khususnya para _Gay._

"Ehh! Tidak boleh!" Ino menarik Shion. "Jangan ganggu mereka." Ia mengomel di tengah menyeret Shion. "Biarkan mereka bersama." Sakura tertawa riang melihat kelakuan mereka. Ada-ada saja tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya. Kali ini mereka telah memberinya hadiah terindah. Ia tak akan melupakan kejadian malam ini. Inilah yang disebut moment terindah dalam hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat wanita itu telah berbaring telentang, Naruto naik lalu memposisikan diri di atas Sakura. Ia tersenyum melihat paras cantik itu merona. Dia tampak manis saat sedang terpejam, di tambah dengan pipi meronanya. Ratusan kali Naruto mengatakan 'bersyukur' memiliki Sakura. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan perempuan manis itu, karena hanya satu atau dua wanita seperti Sakura yang masih ada di planet bumi ini.

 **CUPP**

Kecupan lembut mendarat tepat di pucuk hidung Sakura. Wanita itu tertawa pelan, lalu membuka kedua mata. Sepasang _Blue safir_ menyapanya dengan lembut. Ia menyentuh pipi berkumis Rubah itu, dan mengelusnya. Kulit itu terasa lembut dan halus di telapak tangannya. Saat ini pria itu sedang menempelkan dahinya, yang bahkan membuat ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Mereka mengacaukan semuanya.." Nafas Naruto berembus pelan, dan menerpa permukaan bibir Sakura. "Kali ini aku gagal." Keluhnya.

"Kufikir kau benar-benar lupa."

Alis Naruto saling bertaut, sedikit tak senang dengan kalimat itu. "Mana mungkin aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk pikun." Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam kotak besar itu?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya? Jelas teman-temanmu yang melakukannya." Lagi-lagi Naruto mengomel. "Saat mereka mengatakan tentang dirimu, aku tak bisa membantah dan harus mau masuk ke dalam kotak itu. Kufikir jika menolak mereka akan menyakitimu." Ia mendengus. Ternyata di tipu.

Sakura bergerak bangun untuk menukar posisi mereka. "Terimakasih untuk malam ini." Ucapnya seraya menjadikan dada Naruto penyanggah untuk kepalanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Lelaki itu membenarkan letak kepalanya di atas bantal. "Aku jawab apa ya?" Seketika perutnya mendapat cubitan gemas. Ia meringis pelan, pura-pura kesakitan. Sakura mendengus karenanya.

"Katakan kau juga mencintaiku."

Naruto terkekeh. "Huuhuu.. aku juga mencintaimu, Nona manis." Kini Sakura tersenyum— puas. Jawaban yang manis, sama dengan panggilannya.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
